


And Then Some

by OverThinkinLincoln



Series: A Comforting Kind of Chaos [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Sara Lance Needs a Hug, ava you poor soul, dino pills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverThinkinLincoln/pseuds/OverThinkinLincoln
Summary: “Yo yo yo, go for Lance.”“Sara, It’s Ava… Sharpe.. Your wife.”Sara laughs “yes honey I know who you are.”“Oh. Okay.” A pause then, “I’m going to murder john”“And why are we killing our child?”The van goes silent. All teens listening intently. “Because I found drugs in the car and I’m pretty sure-”Sara head hits the dash. GodDammit.





	And Then Some

Sara didn’t know when it became routine, but at some point every morning before getting the kids up Ava would get up walk to the windows open them up brightly and say “Good morning, sunshine!” Sara did not feel like sunshine at this moment. Sara never felt like sunshine. However, she enjoyed the sentiment just enough to stand it.

The Sharpe-Lance household was constantly in chaos, except of course, when it wasn’t, which really was never.

“Mick, please go get your brother out of bed or so help me god I will-” A hand on Sara’s chest cuts her off but she gives mick one more feint glare before the 14 year old scrambles up the stairs to go wake his older brother up for the gazillionth time this morning. Mick dogges Ray who is walking down the stairs, science project in hands. “Careful, two months of work in my hands!” Ray mutters and balances it on the kitchen table while things fall out of his backpack.  
Sara places one hand over Ava’s on her chest. “Sara, dear, love of my life”  
“What?” Sara snaps. It comes out rougher than intended and she searches Ava’s eyes for hurt. There is none. Ava knows Sara and knows that Sara is doing the best she can with six teenagers running around the house. “Please,” Ava smiles and flips the stove off, “Do not eat any of our children before breakfast is even ready, understood?” Ava points the pancake flipper at Sara before turning around the pile them onto a serving tray. _Ava Sharpe you are beauti-_  
“Come eat!” Ava yells up the stairs and turns back snapping sara out of her thoughts.  
Sara counts kids. She used to this. It's a comforting kind of chaos.

 **Nate**. He is leaning down next to ray helping him put the finishing touches on the project while ray sorts out his backpack. The two boys are best buds, having bonded quickly after Ray was taken in to the Sharpe-Lance house back in may.

 **Ray.** Still sorting his papers. Always the perfectionist. Meticulously placing papers in order.

 **Zari.** She’s on the couch laying with her eyes closed. Sara know there is no way in hell she is ready as her tooth brush is sticking out of her mouth as she pretends to sleep.

 **Leo.** The 14 year old slams his fist onto Zari’s toothbrush sending it jamming into Zari’s mouth, earning a loud “I AM GOING TO KILL YOU LEO!” Sara catches Zari before she can tackle Leo to the ground. She turns Zari around and pushes her head gently to the kitchen to eat. She grumbles at first but one look from Sara silences the girl. Sara looks for Leo but he is already turning the corner out to go up the stairs so Sara lets it slide.

 **Mick**. Sara sees him walk down the stairs a sleeping unkempt john behind him. “Thank you, Mick.” Mick grunts and moves to eat before letting Sara see the slight smile on his face.

 **John.** The 17 year old is stumbling down the stairs sleepy and out of it. _He better not be high._ Sara knows she worries to much but after last week she really couldn’t stop the feelings from coming through. _Who tries to sell pot to a teacher, anyway?_ Sara moves toward him running her hands through his hair trying to fix it before he ducks out of her grasp.

Sara doesn’t have time to stare and think of all the good things about her family because suddenly they are all staring at her. “What?” Sara snapped her jaw shut and wipes the drool from her mouth. _Oh. Right. Family duties. important stuff. On it._  
Ava places a kiss to the side of the sara’s head “Sit down you goober.”

It's a monday. Which means chaos and last minute homework and late arrival and school and pancakes. Monday was always pancake day. Everyone finished there panakes right at 7am which was good because now they had time to clean up an get everyone to the ship before they were late.

“Get off of me!”

“Get off of your DICK!” Sara wasn’t sure where it came from but from the smirk on zari’s face and the rude hand gestures coming from mick. She had a good idea.  
“Language” Ava shouted grabbing her bag and hurrying out the door, locking it as she was the last one out.

The car wasn’t _actually_ a ship that would be _silly_ but it was a hella cool van. The kids had dubbed it the ‘waverider’ and it stuck. Sara didn’t know how it started but was pretty sure it had to do with a porno. Because, well, fuck. Sara grabbed a kiss from her wife as Ava pealed out of the driveway into the street careful not to run over any kids or backpacks. The waverider sat 12 which was good because Sara had to drive about million kids to school. She didn’t know when she went from badass detective to carpool mom.

 _I am not a carpool mom._  
_Right?_  
_Right._

Gary and Mona, the two next door kids, climbed up in the van, plus her six and charlie from across the street.

“Where’s Nora?” Nate looked around for his friend. He smiled when he sees her disheveled form walking up book bag in hand. She looks tired, sara hopes it’s  just normal-teenage-im-so-cool-i-don’t-sleep tired Sara pushes it to the back of her mind-At least for now.

Sara starts the van. “Alrighty,” she puts on her best captain voice. “The time is 0800. And the waverider is ready to go are all my comrades ready to go.”

“Ready!” a series of voices come from the back of the van. Sara peels out of the driveway. (Way to fast for Ava’s liking but, hey, she wasn’t here. Plus sara was a free woman. She did what she wanted she didn’t listen to anyo-  
A sharp ring cuts the thought off. _Shit_. Sara grabs the phone pressing it to her ear.

  
“Yo yo yo, go for Lance.”

“Sara, It’s Ava… Sharpe.. Your wife.”

Sara laughs “yes honey I know who you are.”

“Oh. Okay.” A pause then, “I’m going to murder john”

“And why are we killing our child?”

The van goes silent. All teens listening intently. “Because I found drugs in the car and I’m pretty sure-”

“WHAT?”

“I found drugs in the car and I’m pretty sure-”

“I heard you. What are they?”

“Not sure, We can gather the kids after school just thought I would let you know.”

“Yeah, thanks, Aves. Love you.”

“Love you too. I’ll see you after work.”

Click.

The van stays quiet. Sara’s eyes going from on the road to each one of the kids in the van. She pulls into the parking lot with an icy glare to each of them. “Get out of my car and -you six.” She points to her six kids. “Home after school. No pit stops understood?”

“Mom!”

Sara’s look silences Nate. “got it.”

He looks nervous even though Sara is sure that nate is definitely not on drugs.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sara's day after that is uneventful. She goes into the station. Says hi to Oliver and his dad, who is the head of the station, she doesn’t have to go in the field today so that's good but honestly she's a little disappointed she doesn’t get to shoot anything today because she needed to get it out of her system before she goes home tonight. Sara gets off late tonight so it's not till 8:30 when she gets home. She texts Ava before she leaves.

[Sara] Gather the kids. Home in 5.

When sara gets home all six kids (and gary, seriously that kid just shows up.) sit on the couch.s Ava stands to the side, Her hand pinched to her nose. When sara walks in all six kids begin to talk. 

“Mom-” “I didn’t do it..” “I don’t even know where to get drugs plus john-” “Shut up” “I haven’t even-”

Really, the kids should know by now that talking over sara gets them nowhere and sara doesn’t play. The kids listened to ava but if sara had to get involved they knew it was bad.

“Okay, Which one of you _idiots_ decided it was a good idea to bring drugs into my house. Let alone leave them in the car that is the _stupidest_ thing I have seen in a long time. You guys know what happened with John.” At this john mutters a quiet. “I’m sorry” Which is more than you can usually get out of him. And really sara doesn’t think it's him after everything with the school, He seemed pretty good- at least of a while but hey- “You guys know the rules in this house and know how serious drugs can be so can someone please tell me why mama found” She turns to ava, “Wha- what did you find?”

The kids crack a smile but its lost when sara stares them all down. At this point, Ray looks like he might pass out. Nate is next to him, hand on his shoulder reassuring him. “It wasn’t you dude, you have nothing to worry about.”

“But.. what about leo?”

“I didn’t do it stupid.”

“Oh.” That’s all Ray can muster up to a response. “Mick?”

Mick grunts, “hu? Oh no not me.” He was under concerned. Very under concerned.

Zari found all of this very amusing. She had a _Not me, not my problem_ kinda attitude about all of this.

Sara kept talking, “look, I love all of you. “

“We both do.” Ava smiles lightly and goes to dig in her purse for the whatever drugs were in the car. She passes them to sara. Sara glances down quickly and continues, “we can figure this out-”

Suddenly saras face pales.  
_Aah, shit._  
“You are all dismissed. I’m going to bed.” She does her best to keep her eyes to the floor and hurry out of the room.

“Mom?” “Sara?” “Babe?”

Sara can’t really leave the room because Zari is on her before she can move. “Whoa, not so fast. I thought we were in trouble.”

All the kids are hustling around the kitchen. Ava is trying to get to her wife while figuring out what on earth was going on. John sees the baggie of ‘drugs’ on the table. After inspecting it. He smiles and goes to pour himself a cup of water. “Guys.” His voice cuts the chatter. He opens the baggie.

Ava speaks “John. I will not have you doing drugs in my house. Sara and I-”

John drops the so called pill into the cup. Silence. Then slowly one by one they begin to realize what just happened.

No drugs.

Grow a dinosaur foam pills.

Sara is _done._

“All of you. Go to bed. Gary go home.”

The kids stare dumbfounded and then- chatter once more. Sara tunes them out. She stares at her wife. “I love you.” She kisses Ava and everything is just fine.

“Moms!”

“I said go to bed!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha! Hope you enjoyed just a little story I have been working on. Leave a comment and a like and I'll find validation on the internet! 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
